Sunflower Daises
by pillbottle
Summary: Quite unexpectedly, a flustered Hinata finds herself with a sprained ankle in the middle of the forest, with only a certain blonde boy there to help her...


**Edit: **Rushed. No plot. Dumb fluff that I can't write and pointless title. This is so old it's kind of embarrassing. I don't like it anymore. _Naruto is not mine._

_

* * *

_

**xx Sunflower Daises xx**

The water reflected her white eyes almost unnaturally—two wavering pools of semi-translucent white in a pale, plain face framed by long ebony locks of hair. The rest of it was bobbed short, just underneath her ears, which brushed her cheeks with feather-like touches.

Hinata sighed softly, forcing herself to stare past her reflection and into the pond below. The sun shining above her slanted into distorted rays in the water, illuminating the smooth, round pond stones at the bottom. Little tadpoles swam crookedly from lillypad to lillypad, and a off-coloured frog watched suspiciously from his stock-still post, snapping idly at the dragonflies that hovered millimeter's above the placid surface.

Everything seemed so... peaceful.

The Hyuuga allowed her eyes to unfocus, so that everything seeped into a blue and green blur. Her legs began to grow numb from squatting so long, but she ignored the prickly sensations. Taking deep, even breaths, she began to concentrate her power to a point inside herself, and let her surroundings fade, trying to heighten her inner senses.

Yet, something was wrong.

Minutes ticked by. Hinata frowned, mouth tugging down at the ends, and leveled into a more sitting position. _It's no good, I can't mediate, no matter how hard I try... something's bothering me, but what—_

The kunoichi's pallid eyes widened as she sensed an undetected presence she hadn't noticed before. Her hand automatically retracted to her shuriken pouch on her thigh, when she discovered it wasn't there, then remembered she had left it back at the manor...

_Oh, no... _her mind whirled frantically, like a roller coaster, leaving her rational thoughts far behind. _What if it's an enemy? _She couldn't bring herself to turn around, and began to tremble, shaking almost violently. _What if it's a criminal? What if it's—_

A pair of long, warm arms wrapped themselves around her neck and collarbone, squeezing and holding tight, pulling her backwards into another body. "Got ya, Hina-chan!" A very familiar voice shouted enthusiastically, somewhere above her head.

Hinata squeaked, gagging on the sound but managing to silence it in the back of her throat. Her heart was beating far faster than it should have been—the blood pounding in her ears—and she felt weak and shaky, as if only a breeze could knock her over.

Swallowing audibly, she tried to speak, but her tongue felt prickly and dry. "N-n-n-n-naru—" Hinata couldn't even get a whole sentence out. All her brain seemed to process was the feel of the hard, _warm _chest she was being pressed against—she felt like she was going to faint.

The blond above her was suddenly aware of the poor girl's condition. Naruto could feel her quaking in his embrace, like a scared rabbit. A extremely _soft—_ "Ahh, crap, sorry, Hinata. Did I scare you?"

There was a small cough, and then, "U-um, no, N-naruto-k-kun... I'm j-just surprised, that's a-all."

The fox boy frowned, gently releasing her and taking a step backwards. "Are you sure? You look a little—" His blue eyes widened suddenly with horror, and he leapt out to catch her. "Watch out, Hina—!"

Too late.

"E-eh?" The heiress felt herself slip on one of wet rocks, and there was a throb of pain as her ankle twisted. Feeling her body move backwards without the support, she realized where she was going to land. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

The water wasn't quite as icy as she had predicted, but the warmth lulling midday air was suddenly snatched away from her, and Hinata's breath bubbled up in large unorthodox spheres that burst at the surface. The pond wasn't very deep, but she scrambled around at the bottom for a while, before finding footing to push herself up.

She broke the surface, and threw her arms out onto the bank, spluttering and gasping for the air that had been so forcefully removed her lungs. Instantly, Hinata began to shiver in the cool atmosphere—wait, when had it become so cold?

The kunoichi glanced upwards, seeing the inevitable. Grey, bruised clouds, large and ominous, were rolling in, blocking out the cheerful sunshine that had warmed her only seconds before. There was a chilling wind that rattled through the branches of the trees, creating a whirlwind of leaves, creating circles of moving water on the pond face.

Hinata was snapped out of her trance as she was hauled out and onto the bank, where she was roughly deposited on the ground. "Ahh, crap, Hina-chan, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry, I should've caught you—"

"U-um," She blushed—which seemed the only pigment in her pale skin—not used to being fawned over so, especially by the one she admired best. "I-it's really alright, N-n-naruto-kun..."

His normally jovial expression was replaced with something close to guilt. Naruto trailed off with a sort of crooked smile. "I'm such an idiot... you must hate me now, huh?"

There was a bit of shocked surprise in Hinata's voice. "O-oh course n-n-not, N-naruto-kun. I-it w-was simply an a-accident. Y-y-you couldn't help i-it..."

Naruto considered this with a rarely thoughtful expression. "Oh, I guess you're right, Hinata-chan." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. It died quickly as he caught another look of her, his eyes filled with concern. "Hey, are you really alright?"

"W-w-w-what?" The girl's stutter was even more pronounced with her chattering teeth. Her skin looked deathly now, the blue veins in her wrists showing right through the porcelain skin. The heavy bulk of her sodden jacket was weighing her down, icy water dripping off her nose and onto her hitae-ite, the metal against her skin of which wasn't helping. She couldn't actually feel her fingers anymore... as her toes... and feet...

"Jeez, Hinata, aren't you _freezing?_" Naruto hunkered down next to her, and placed a hand on her forehead, not expecting the reaction it would bring.

The heiress jerked back from the sudden contact, and nearly fell back into the pond. She felt all swimmy in the head... Naruto had _touched _her!

The Kyuubi Container regarded her for a moment, calling up what little medical knowledge he knew—which actually wasn't that much. Rapid breathing, flushed face, heated forehead, uncontrollable trembling... "Ne, Hina-chan, I think we should head back to the village... you look like you're going to catch a cold."

"O-o-h, alright..."

"But first," he continued, biting his lower lip in thought, "We have to get you out of that coat. It's so heavy, and the wind's blowing kinda hard..."

"E-e-e-eh?" she stammered, not quite comprehending what he was saying.

"Here... I'll do it." With gentle fingers, Naruto started undoing her windbreaker with utmost care, trying not to look at her wet shirt _underneath. _Gulping, he avoided his eyes. _Oh, god..._

Hinata felt like her head was going to blow up. She was a very shy girl, and hated to be touched in any kind of matter, whether it be a brush of hands with Hanabi, or a pat on the head—even though she cherished those—from Neji-niisan.

Somewhere in the back of her foggy thoughts, we was aware of him taking it off, and then something large and very warm slung over her shoulders. Snapping back to reality, she recognized it as his orange jacket. With a dizzying rush, she inhaled the pleasant traces of sunflowers. Unconsciously, she snuggled deeper into it.

"Here... you can wear mine, for now, right Hina-chan?" Naruto grinned a bit when he saw how red she was. _She's cute when she does that..._

"A-aa, it's f-fine..." she faltered for a second, as a thought occurred. _If I'm wearing his jacket, then he must be only wearing... _Hinata glanced upwards, and was overcome with a tremendous flush, quickly looking back down.

The fox boy grinned a bit wider as he saw her peek at him (straightened his dark blue undershirt nervously). "Err... should we go now?" he inquired.

"Y-yes..." Hinata pushed herself off the ground, only to be inflicted with a severe, throbbing pain from her right ankle. Her knees buckled and she immediately fell back to the ground, winching as she did so. "Uh..." the kunoichi sat there, not sure how to word what she trying to say. "Uh, N-naruto-kun..."

"Huh? What's wrong?" he knelt again, staring into her eyes with worry in his face, nose inches away from hers.

_Oh, my god... _the stutter came back with full force. "E-err, N-naruto-k-kun, a-aa, my a-ankle..."

"What's wrong with it?" the sunny blonde gave it a look. "Oh. Ouch." It was already swelling, looking big and purple with the bruising. There were mottled patches of black and blue ringing around it, as well. "It's okay, then, Hinata. I'll carry you."

"O-oh." She said, blushing even harder than before, feeling the heat radiating off her face. "N-no, s-s-sorry N-naruto-kun, I'm f-fine..."

Naruto frowned at the obvious lie. "Um, you are _not _fine. Look at it!" He accused, jabbing a finger in the direction of the sprained—possibly broken—ankle.

She did. And winced again, her face the picture of reassignment.

_

* * *

_  
"I-I'm so s-sorry N-naruto-kun... am I too h-heavy?" Hinata was hunched up over his shoulders, looking like a broiled lobster, and trying to maneuver her arms so she was touching the least amount of skin possible. _His back is so warm..._

"Nah, Hinata!" Naruto beamed, pushed aside her worries with his positive attitude. "You're lighter than a feather!"

There was a lull in the conversation as the two trudged along through the leaves, the only sound being the labored breathing and moaning of the trees. Hinata shivered and tied herself closer to his back, thankful for the protection of his jacket.

_Oh, god... _Naruto inwardly convulsed. _Her legs are so soft... _very... _'suggestive'_ images began to fill his mind, and the boy adopted a strangled sort of look, trying to wipe his thoughts blank. He shifted uncomfortably, and pitched foreword a bit when he stepped on an uneven rock.

Hinata lurched with the momentum, pressing herself against his shoulder blades, and Naruto almost fainted. _Oh, god... oh god... oh god... _the feel of her breasts against his back was almost too much for the hapless, hormonal adolescent.

Things he had only seen in Jaraiya's perverse novels came lurking from the dark depths of his memory, painting his face a hot colour that burned his ears. _Oh god, oh god, oh god..._

Hinata suddenly noticed that Naruto was breathing a bit harder than should be. "N-ne, N-naruto-kun... a-are you a-a-alright?"

His voice sounded a bit lower than natural when he replied, like something was stuck in his throat. "Oh, sure, Hinata! Nothing's wrong!" He shook his head a little to rid the buzzing in his ears: oh, god, get a grip on yourself, you horny perv.

This only provided to confuse her even more. "A-a-are you s-sure y-you're a-all right? Y-you seem out o-of breath..."

Shit."I guess I'm just kinda out of shape..." he laughed, trying to cover up for it. Naruto kicked another log with the side of his sandal and wavered slightly, loosing his balance with the new, uneven weight he wasn't used to carrying. "Aahh, crap..." he swore, seeing the inevitable about to happen. "Watch out, Hinata-chan..."

There was a cute, bewildered, "W-what?" before the pair fell earthward, earning a small grunt from the fox boy and a small squeal above him.

Naruto grimaced as his back ground into the forest floor, the feeling of crushed twigs and small pebbles grinding into his neck. Lifting his head slightly, he grinned at the girl resting on his chest. "Are you alright, Hina-chan? Sorry about that..."

The heiress had the facial colouring of a squashed strawberry—bright pink with mixings of red around the ears. Her thoughts were racing too fast to sort out with the amount of jumble and buzz that already filled her ears—Hinata felt like she was going to pass out from the sheer intimacy of it all.

She struggled to sit up and tried to push herself off, but Naruto's eyes widened when he saw what she was doing. "No, wait, Hinata, you're going to—your ankle—"

There was another loud noise and a flurry of leaves. Possibly, all Hinata had done was reverse the position. She nearly had the wind knocked out of her when the boy had came crashing down on top of her, but that might not have been the only reason she was finding it hard to remember how to breathe.

Naruto's head bumped against her collarbone, and his spiky blond hair tickled her cheek. He felt her gasp, and then realized his hand was trapped underneath her back... _oh god, oh god..._

But her skin was so soft... and her hair was silky and smooth against his other hand, which was cupped behind her head... and the way her lips were, partly open and inviting... he felt his control slip.

Suddenly, Hinata felt hot puffing breath against her neck, slowly moving upwards. All the air in her lungs left is a _whoosh, _and her pulse increased ten-fold. Her ankle didn't hurt all the much, now...

Naruto's eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy as he buried his nose into her neck, inhaling vanilla. _She smells good... _

"N-ne, N-n-n-naruto..." the kunoichi tried to talk, tried to ask... "W-w-w-what are y—"

"Shhh," he breathed, nuzzling noses with her, his voice a husky purr. "Don't try to talk. Don't move."

Don't try to _think._

And then his lips came down of hers, and all the protests in Hinata's mind were wiped away in bliss. She whimpered against him, surrendering to his feel, eyes fluttering shut and opening her mouth to him.

Naruto slipped his tongue in tentatively, exploring and pushing, running over her teeth and tickling her own. She sighed dreamily, so he continued, more forcefully this time, putting every emphasis on the word _mine,_ which he breathed every time they parted.

Bolts of heat shot up and down the two bodies, creating a hot friction despite the cold weather. Hinata wiggled ever so slightly beneath him and Naruto groaned, pressing down even further.

_

* * *

_  
Thirteen minutes after they had started, Naruto finally decided it was time to stop to catch their breath, or he might end up doing something... the fox boy blinked _hard, _trying to will away the perverted thoughts.

Hinata's eyes were half-lidded and filmed over, and she was taking gasps of air, sighing every time she did so. The fox boy decided he liked that sound—she made it just for him. They lay there, contemplating what had just happened.

Finally, it was she who broke the silence. "N-n-naruto-k-kun?"

"Yeah?" he answered, a bit breathlessly. _Do ya wanna have another go? _Naruto bashed himself inwardly for the thought, grimacing. _You're getting just as bad as Ero-sennin!_

"A-aa... w-why d-did you c-come f-find me?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head slightly to look at her. "What are you talking about?" The events that had happened before seemed eternities away, still foggish in his lustful state of mind.

"A-at the pond."

"Oh." He flipped onto his side, so he was watching her. "No reason. I just wanted to see you."

Hinata flushed again, and he grinned, leaning forward and giving her a peck on the nose.

_

* * *

_


End file.
